1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a firearm aiming and photographing compound apparatus, and in particular to a firearm aiming and photographing compound apparatus with a remote-control transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firearms, such as rifles or shotguns, are often equipped with digital sights providing aiming and photographic functions.
In a conventional digital sight, buttons controlling photography are assembled on a main body thereof. When a user aims at a target using the digital sight of a rifle and is ready to shoot the target, one hand thereof must support a butt of the rifle and the other hand slightly contact a trigger of the rifle. At this point, when the user also wants to capture an image of the target using the digital sight providing photographic functions, the hand previously supporting the butt needs to move to the digital sight, pressing the buttons controlling photography. Accordingly, during movement of the hand from the butt to the digital sight, a line of sight of the user may leave the target, thereby causing aiming errors. Additionally, as the hand of the user is moved to the digital sight, the other hand slightly contacting the trigger must bear the entire weight of the rifle. Accordingly, heavy burden is exerted on the other hand of the user, adversely affecting precision of aiming at or photographing the target.
Hence, there is a need for a firearm aiming and photographing compound apparatus enhancing precision and convenience of aiming at or photographing a target.